There is currently a paucity of researchers conducting basic, clinical, and translational research on biodefense-related microbes and the methods to prevent and treat infections by these agents. Therefore, an important component of the New England Regional Center for Excellence for Biodefense and Emerging Diseases (NERCE) is the Career Development in Biodefense program, whose aim is to increase the pool of highly skilled investigators in all aspects of biodefense research., The goal of this portion of the Center is to train researchers and leaders of the highest caliber for research, clinical, product development, and administration of biodefense programs of the future. Because our career development program plans to integrate the educational and training efforts in biodefense from both the basic science and clinical aspects, we have written a unified proposal for these projects in this one section. The objectives of this program are 1) To recruit investigators at early stages in their careers into biodefense work through training in basic science, clinical/translational research, and industrial rotations and internships; 2) To provide opportunities for established investigators to acquire new skills relevant to biodefense research; and 3) To provide opportunities for continuing education for all investigators in biodefense research throughout the New England region. The outstanding academic institutions and laboratories in New England will provide numerous opportunities for acquiring new skills, and this is complemented by the potential for rotations in and collaborations with biotechnology and pharmaceutical groups.